¡Es el amor! (De un niño elegido)
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: Desde la Frikipedia, de la serie enfermedades y padecimientos: Amor. ¿Como lo afrontaran los jóvenes elegidos?


_**Amor_**~ (Desde el punto de vista de**__ Digimon 02) _**_

_Nombre común:_

_Ganas de follar _

Matt no pudo evitar sentirse como el yerno miedica a punto de conocer a los padres de su novia, pero con la diferencia de que en vez de estos; se encontraba su mejor amigo Tai Yagami, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Así que... tu y Sora_ empezó él, suspirando.

_ Si_ se limito a contestar Matt con desinterés.

_ Pues, los felicito. Me alegro con ustedes_ le dijo el castaño, sonriendole. El rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_ ¿Enserio?_

_ ¡Claro que si! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Y ella mi mejor amiga!_

_ Gracias Tai_ no pudo evitar decirle. En el fondo creía que su mejor amigo sentía algo más que amistad por Sora, dada su profunda amistad.

_ No tienes que agradecerme_ Tai se levanto de su lugar y abrazo fuertemente a Matt, quien se dejaba, riendo felizmente_ Pero no quiero oír nada sobre sexo o condones y menos..._

_ ¡Eres un cerdo, Tai! ¡Tenemos catorce años!_

_ ¡Precisamente por eso! ¡A esta edad se empieza!_

_Afecta a:_

_Los hombres el pene, las mujeres el cerebro _

Hoy, era la reunión anual de ''solo chicas'' para las elegidas de Japón. Ese día se habían juntado en la casa de Mimi, quien estaba pasando el verano en Odaiba.

_ ... y entonces volvieron a pelearse. Cuando llegue con ellos, ambos estaban muy lastimados; pero Tai logro lo que quería. Matt se guardo los condones_ contaba Sora riendo a carcajadas.

_ Quien sabe, a lo mejor los necesitas_ acoto Mimi, quien lloraba por haber reído mucho.

_ ¿Que quieres decir?_ preguntaron las otras tres chicas confundidas.

_ Algún día, Matt querrá ''perrear'' contigo_ contesto la castaña, haciendo movimientos con los brazos y la pelvis_ Tal no hoy, ni mañana, ni este mes, ni este año; pero algún día querrá. Pero no te preocupes, los condones tardan en gastarse_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ Creo que Yolei y Kari son jóvenes para oír eso, Mimi..._

_ Y nosotros también_ acoto Gatomon, que se preguntaba como haria para ayudar a sus amigos a superar ese pequeño trauma.

_Número de enfermos:_

_A fin de cuentas todos _

_Vamos Sora, tu puedes, tu puedes..._

_ ¡Oh, hola Sora!_ saludo Matt felizmente, dejando de lado su bajo.

_No, no puedes._

_ ¿Como estas? ¿Necesitas algo, estas bien?_

_ S-si_ se apresuro a contestar la pelirroja_ Yo quería darte esto_ estiro los brazos, tendiéndole la caja verde, adornada por un tierno lazo rojo.

_ ¿Eh?_ su amigo la miro sorprendido, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella.

_ Yo las hice para ti, ¡por favor acéptalas!_ exclamo la chica, bajando la mirada.

_Y también quiero decirte que me gustas, tenia todo bien pensado y ahora no me salen las palabras._

Sora temblaba levemente pero se calmo de golpe cuando sintió unas manos cubrir las suyas, alzo la mirada; encontrándose con los brillantes ojos azules del chico, quien la observaba fijamente.

_ Gracias_ murmuro, sonriendole dulcemente. Ella se sonrojo, apretando levemente la caja.

Gabumon y Piyomon observaban la situación con las manos tomadas y una expresión de intriga, justo cuando la portadora del amor iba a decir algo; se escucho un ruido fuerte que venia de afuera.

_ ¡PERMISO, PERMISO! ¡TRAIGO UN REGALO PARA MATT!_

Jun Motomiya entro como una bala al camarin, apenas dándole tiempo a Sora de apartarse, apretando fuertemente su regalo contra su pecho. Los elegidos y los digimons se miraron con espanto.

_ ¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ?_ grito Matt espantado, haciéndole señas a su amiga para que se lleve a sus amigos. Sora dejo el regalo sobre una silla y se apresuro a salir con los dos digimons, murmurando ''suerte'' y haciéndole señas con las manos al chico quien, de manera descarada, hizo un corazón con sus manos. La pelirroja volvió a sonrojarse y salio apresuradamente del lugar, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

_Tipos de amor:_

_El amor snob_

_Entre gente que se ama porque les gustan los mismos libros o los mismos caros vinilos y así unidos en amor podrán compartirlos, será más barato y podrán ahorrar para tomar buen vino. Dicese por los rumores chucknorrianos que en realidad son solo un par de avaros que al sentirse desterrados de la sociedad de "incultos" buscan encontrar a los demas miembros de su especie para procrear y así renovar su clan. _

Davis caminaba felizmente por el centro comercial, llevando una bandeja con bebidas para las chicas. Los locas armor-evoluciones y lo ocurrido con Boltmon de seguro les haba impresionado mucho.

_Y no tengo dinero para regalos de San Valentin_ se lamento el google boy, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_ No te preocupes Davis_ lo consoló V-mon, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

_ Yo quería conseguir una novia... o darle un regalo a Kari... pero no tengo dinero_ siguió lamentándose el chico.

_ ¡Pero le has comprado comida! ¡A ella y a las chicas! ¡Ya veras que estarán muy agradecidas!_

_ ¡Tienes razón V-mon! Yo solo tengo que adhlsh_

Las chicas y sus digimons comían unas galletas mientras bebían un poco de té, aparentemente los chicos se le habían adelantado (no sabia como) y ahora el tenia cuatro vasitos de cafe y pastelitos que nadie querría.

_ ¡Gracias Davis! ¡Ya tenia hambre!_ le dijo T.K, tomando uno de los vasitos y un par de pastelitos.

_ ¡Yo también! ¡Bien hecho hombre, eso es lo que hace un líder!_ lo felicito Tai, tomando otro vaso y un pastelito, acompañando a T.K a sentarse junto a Kari.

_ ¿Tu no quieres Matt?_ le pregunto Izzy, quien le tendía uno de los vasos a un,todavía, shockeado Joe.

_ No gracias, yo estoy compartiendo con Sora_ contesto el aludido, quien estaba sentado en un rincón aparte con la chica.

_Los odio_ pensó Davis llorando a lagrima viva, observando a las parejas felices y a sus amigos solteros comiendo su comida sin dejarle nada a él.

_Existe el amor por lo interno_

_También llamado amor feo o desesperado. Se da entre personas que una vez se juntaron y vieron que se la pasaban bien y estaban cómodos y dadas las posibles (nulas) alternativas de encontrar otra pareja decidieron no romper lo que tenían. En este tipo de amor no existe la palabra_pasión_, sin embargo, los enamorados tendrán una vida feliz, a la par que anodina, mientras tienen hijos para verse realizados_individualmente_como personas. Vamos: El típico feo que se lia con la gorda, por que cuando hay hambre, hay hambre.. _

Hoy, los elegidos iban a reunirse en casa de Ken pero Cody tenía que ir a un torneo de kendo y, para la no sorpresa de nadie, T.K y Kari estaban paseando solos, aprovechando el soleado día.

Yolei no había podido evitar alegrarse, ¡iba a estar ella sola con Ken, por fin podría conquistarlo! El peli azul fue muy educado, ofreciéndole un refrigerio y preguntándole si quería reparar una computadora con el; para pasar el tiempo. La peli lila asintió felizmente, ilusionada por hacer algo junto al chico que le gustaba... hasta que Davis llego de sorpresa, gritando que necesitaba una computadora.

Y allí estaban: ella y Ken arreglando la maquina y Davis, como un mal tercio, chateando alegremente en la netbook del anfitrión.

_ ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas hablando con esta chica?_ le preguntaba a su mejor amigo.

_ ¡Hace dos semanas!_ contesto el chico felizmente_ Creo que voy a pedirle una fotografía~_**_**_**_**_Yolei gruño mientras Ken reía tímidamente_ ¡Ya esta llegando!_

Los tres amigos se apretujaron y miraron fijamente la pantalla; donde apareció la foto de un Cherrymon con un moño rosa en una de sus ramas y abajo la frase **''no soy muy linda que digamos, todavía quieres salir conmigo?''**

Yolei empezó a reír a carcajadas, rodando en el piso mientras se sujetaba el estomago. Ken no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Y Davis...

_ ¿Cuando estas libre!_ escribió resignado en la pantalla. Algo era mejor que nada.

__Del amor aprendemos que no es todo amor lo que es amoroso, que aquí sólo hablé de amor romántico, pero se puede amar a tu padre, a tu gato cuando duerme, a tu mamá y al viernes, sobre todo se ama al viernes. __

Los niños elegidos y sus digimons estaban reunidos en un parque, deleitando sus paladares con comida casera y chatarra.

_ Necesitamos mas bebida. ire a la tienda de mi padre a buscar más_ dijo Yolei, levantándose junto a Hawkmon.

_ Te acompaño_ se ofreció Izzy_ Podríamos pasar por mi casa, mi madre hizo mas bocadillos_

_ Yo también voy con ustedes, puede ser bastante pesado_ dijo Joe, tomando a Gomamon en brazos y acercándose a ellos.

_ Ayyy, Dios los bendiga_ dijo Tai, acostándose junto a Sora; observando irse a los tres chicos_ La mamá de Izzy cocina muy bien~_

_ No deberías comer tanto_ lo regaño su amiga, quien le daba de comer a Matt con sus propios palillos.

_ ¿Por qué no se lo dices también a Matt?_ murmuro el castaño antes de que una bandeja vacía le cayera en el rostro. Todos los observaron, esperando la reacción del chico_ Que inmaduro eres amigo, si te ofende lo que te digo deberías decírmelo, no arrojarme cosas_

_ Hermano_ dijo Kari sorprendida.

_ Tai... de verdad maduraste_ comento Agumon felizmente.

_ Claro que madure Agumon_ dijo su compañero levantándose, apartando la bandeja de su cara_ Yo no tiro bandejas vacías..._ el chico tomo un pedazo de pastel y se lo embarro en la cara a su amigo.

_ ¡Imbécil!_ grito Matt enojado, arrojándose sobre el mientras le metía muchas galletas en la boca.

**Un rato después... **

_ ¿Pero que sucedió aquí?_ pregunto Joe espantado.

Agumon y Gabumon se pegaban infantilmente con sus manos siendo observados por V-mon y Wormmon, que estaban cubiertos de comida. Patamon y Palmon trataban de limpiarse en el pequeño lago que estaba junto a donde ellos estaban. En otro lado, Kari y Cody junto a sus digimons, trataban de separar a Davis y T.K; que estaban cubiertos por una sustancia desconocida y se tiraban de la ropa mientras se gritaban insultos. A su lado, Tai y Matt rodaban por el piso cubriéndose de comida; y apretujados en un árbol, Ken y Piyomon trataban de cubrir a Sora y a Mimi.

_ No pueden estar unos minutos sin que hagan escándalo_ se lamento Izzy avergonzado_ Dios..._

_ Tranquilo Izzy_ lo consoló Tentomon_ Ya terminaran... en un par de horas supongo_

Mientras, los chicos seguían gritándose y peleando.

_ ¡No te metas con mi comida!_

_ ¡Esta camisa me la regalo mi madre!_

_ ¡Eres un idiota!_

_ ¡Mira quien habla de idiota!_

_ ¡No puedo sacarme esta cosa de mi cabello!_

_Amor-dazado_

_Es cuando tu pareja sexual tiene sentimientos inversamente proporcionales a los tuyos; este tipo de amor es reconocible por señales como:_

_Tu pareja intenta huir, pedir auxilio o llamar a la policía. _

_ ¡TE AMO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!_

_ ¡YA DÉJAME SOLO!_

_Amor tímido/Vergonzoso_

_Se reconoce fácilmente porque a la persona colgada se le enrojece la cara y empieza a sudar inevitablemente en presencia de la persona amada. Otros síntomas son imposibilidad de hablar correctamente y correr a esconderse lejos de el/la amad . Esto jode un huevo, pues la única posibilidad real de conocer o intimar con la otra persona es que esta se interese por ti lo cual (no va a pasar en tu puta vida) es muy poco probable. Ejemplo: véase Hinata que acaso ocupan leer que es amor que idiotas y tetos son -.- _

_ Lo lamento Kari_

_ Ya te disculpaste mucho T.K, no te preocupes, ya paso~_

Los portadores de la Esperanza y la Luz se limpiaban los restos de comida que habían quedado en su ropa, la chica se había ensuciado mucho por sujetar al rubio; por lo que había recibido varias ''balas'' que su líder arrojo contra él.

_ Puedes resfriarte estando con esa ropa mojada_ se lamento el chico_ tengo un abrigo en mi mochila, te lo daré_

_ No hace falta T.K_

_ ¡Claro que si! ¡No dejare que te enfermes por mi estupidez!_ refuto el chico, llevándola de la mano hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

Mientras T.K revolvía su mochila, Kari se dedico a observar a sus amigos. Cody, Izzy y Joe terminaban de limpiar a los digimons, Yolei secaba el cabello de un avergonzado Ken; y Davis, Tai y Matt eran regañados por una furiosa Mimi.

_ ¡Era mi sombrero favorito!_ gritaba enojada, Sora le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Kari noto como miraba a Matt y soltaba una risita, él simplemente bajaba la mirada y se dedicaba a escuchar a su amiga.

_ Aquí esta_ susurro la voz de T.K en su oído, luego sintió como algo caliente le cubría los hombros.

_ Gracias..._ murmuro tímidamente la chica, colocándose el abrigo; que le quedaba muy grande, mientras levantaba su mochila.

_ No te preocupes, yo la llevo_ le dijo el rubio, colgándose la mochila de la chica en el hombro junto a la suya y le tomaba de la mano_ ¿Nos vamos?_ pregunto con dulzura.

_ Si_ se limito a contestar Kari tímidamente. Se volteo para buscar a su hermano, viendo que el y Matt se tapaban la boca para no reír mientras que las dos chicas los miraban con los ojos brillantes y Davis con furia.

_ ¡Ya era hora!_ grito Tai. T.K lo miro sin entender mientras que la castaña se sonrojo y se pego mas a él.

_ Hermano tonto_ susurro molesta pero sonriendo al ver que T.K la miraba. Algún día podrían andar asì por la calle sin recibir demasiadas burlas... pero primero el rubio tenia que declararse. Algún día.

_Amor frénetico/apasionado_

_Se caracteriza porque al principio de la relación pretenden hacer miles de cosas juntos, pero en el momento en el que entran en casa de uno de ellos, aun con la simple excusa de coger la billetera o una bufanda si hace frío, pierden la consciencia y la recuperan en la cama después de (un polvo salvaje que no va a olvidar) hacer el amor como buenos enamorados y luego ser capaces de seguir con el plan habitual _

_ Vamos por allá, venden unos pastelitos deliciosos... o vamos por acá, la ropa es muy bonita... ¡o vamos al puerto, a ver los barcos!_

_ Mimi, _darling..._ _

_ Oh, lo siento Michael, ¿voy muy rápido para ti?_

_ Pues, maso menos_ contesto el chico arrodillándose, tratando de regular su respiración.

_ ¡Vamos Mike! ¡Tenemos que ir a la rueda de la fortuna!_

_Palabras de amor y lo que de verdad significan:_

_Te quiero = = = Quiero acostarme contigo _

**Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los Ishida todavía eran un matrimonio hecho y derecho.**

_ Oye cariño, te quiero mucho~_

_ Yo también te quiero mucho querido_

_ ¿Mucho~?_

_ Mucho..._

**En la habitación de Matt y T.K... **

_ ¿Que están haciendo mis papas, hermano? Están haciendo mucho ruido_

_ Lo se, no se me ocurre que pueden estar haciendo... ¡Ya cállense que quiero dormir!_

_Síntomas del enamoramiento:_

_Ganas incontrolables de vaciar tu billetera (Creí que este punto estaba obsoleto pero reconozco su total actualidad) _

Matt miro su reflejo en la puerta. Su cabello estaba bien peinado, el uniforme de la secundaria no tenia ni una arruga; las rosas en su mano estaban en perfectas condiciones y la caja de bombones también. Suspiro y entro al edificio, esperando con paciencia el ascensor; alegrándose al ver que no había ningún ocupante. Cuando llego al piso correspondiente, camino con parsimonia y suspiro antes de tocar la puerta de uno de los departamentos.

_ Feliz cumpleaños Sora_ saludo con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica pelirroja, que lo observaba anonadada.

_ Oh, Matt_ tomo las flores y la caja de bombones_ Muchas gracias, no hacia falta que hagas tanto gasto por mi_

_ Cuando empezamos a salir_ empezó él_ dije que te daría todo lo que quisieras, incluso el mundo si me lo pidieras_

_ Matt..._

_ Ve a dejar las flores en agua, llegaremos tarde_ la interrumpió él, acariciando su mejilla. Ella se apresuro a obedecer.

_Ahora si sera sorpresa esto..._ pensó él, apretando fuertemente una cajita larga. Le había costado más que las flores pero no le importaba. Era un lindo collar de oro en forma de corazón que se dividía en dos, con el nombre de los dos grabado en cada lado. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez era demasiado (sin pensar en el dinero), tal vez ella no quisiera con ir por ahí con el nombre de él colgando en su cuello...

_ ¿Vamos?_ le pregunto su chica felizmente. El asintió y la tomo de la mano... ya se lo daría mas tarde.

__Necesidad de agradar (y/o llamar la atención)__

_ Buu..._

Los chicos estaban en Imperialdramon, yendo hacia Hong Kong a buscar a Izzy y Kari. Yolei seguía lamentándose no haber podido a comer con los elegidos rusos.

_ Tranquila Yolei, ya podremos volver a comer. Ya volveremos._ trataba de consolarla Sora, aunque ella también estaba triste.

_ Tienes razón Sora. Después de todo, Yuri y las chicas lo prometieron_ dijo la peli lila, riendo felizmente.

_ ¿Quien es Yuri?_ pregunto Davis curioso.

_ Uno de los niños elegidos de Rusia_ contesto Sora con voz soñadora_ Él y las otras chicas, Anna y Laura, nos invitaron a cenar..._

_ Borsch, tiroschuk_ murmuro Yolei_ Y Yuri ademas era muy guapo, ¿o no Sora?_

_ Pues... jejeje_ se limito a responder la pelirroja, sintiendo la mirada de Matt detrás de ella.

_ ¡Admítelo! ¡Tenia unos ojos azules preciosos!_

_ Yo también tengo ojos azules_ le dijo Matt a Sora con un tono de fastidio, parándose junto a ella.

_ ¡Y a pesar del abrigo se notaba que tenia buen cuerpo!_

_ Yo también hago ejercicio_ siguió el chico, mirando con fastidio a Yolei.

_ ¡Y su pelo rubio claro que te cegaba con su brillantez!_ le grito la chica en el oído a su amiga, abrazando su brazo.

_ ¡Yo también soy rubio!_ le devolvió el grito el otro, tomando a la chica por el otro brazo.

_ Auxilio..._ murmuro Sora asustada.

_ ¿Celoso?_

_ ¿De ese tal Yuri al que no conozco? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

__Cuando este ser está delante tuyo eres una monada. Cuando el ser desaparece (te conviertes en la peor depravación antes vista) tienes una total falta de principios y/o moral.__

Luego de que Yukio Oikawa se sacrificara para salvar el Digimundo, los elegidos celebraban entre si, presentándose entre ellos; al notar que se entendían perfectamente.

Matt y Sora observaban divertidos como Davis discutía con los elegidos de Hong Kong para llamar la atención de Kari.

_ ¿Quieres pelear?_

_ ¡Con mucho gusto tonto!_

Kari se puso en medio de ellos, tratando de separarlos pero los cuatro la empujaron sin darse cuenta y cayo en los brazos de T.K; que había ido hacia ellos cuando escucho el escándalo.

_ ¿Porque no vas con Yolei un rato? Yo hablare con los chicos_ le dijo el rubio, ella asintió y saludo con la mano a los chicos antes de ir a buscar a su amiga. T.K la observo irse con una sonrisa, que desapareció al instante que se volteo para mirar a los chicos_ Kari, es un chica, tienen que ser delicados con ella_ empezó a hablar con voz sombría. Davis y los tres hermanos se abrazaron asustados.

_ Se nota que T.K aprecia mucho a Kari_ dijo Sora divertida. Matt asintió y puso una de sus manos en su espalda.

_ ¡Sora ven! ¡Los chicos rusos quieren invitarnos a cenar!_

_ ¡Sora!_ Yuri, el elegido ruso, la saludaba felizmente con la mano.

_ ¡Ya voy!_ la aludida fue hacia ellos seguida del rubio, cuya expresión se había tornado seria de un momento a otro y se había quedado callado cuando los chicos se presentaban.

_Idiota_ pensó enojado mientras veía como el ruso coqueteaba con su novia de forma descarada, Matt simplemente rodeo a la chica con su brazo y se dedico a fantasear con las miles de formas en las que podría terminar Yuri si enviaba a Garurumon a visitarlo.

_¿Qué hay después del amor?_

_Pero, evidentemente, y salvo algunas excepciones, el amor llega a su fin. Es entonces cuando... -Aquel "lunar precioso al lado del ombligo" es una "verruga asquerosa infectada de virus" -Ese cuerpo escultural es una mole de grasa. -Compararás (PARA MEJOR) a todos los tíos/as con los/las que te cruces al menos durante 2 meses. -Todas las aficiones que antes te encantaba que hiciera, son ahora "rarezas de subnormal" _

Habiendo regresado del Digimundo, los padres tomaron la decisión de pasar la noche en el campamento, ya que se venia el Año Nuevo y nadie quería comenzarlo manejando en la ruta. Después de saludarse y desearse un feliz Año, cada quien hacia sus cosas. Los padres habían juntado varias mesas y comían y bebían; los nuevos elegidos jugaban con sus digimons y otros pedían consejos a los veteranos.

Para extrañeza de muchos, Tai; Matt y Sora se quedaron con los adultos, escuchando anécdotas de su juventud.

_ ¡Y no sabias cocinar!_ reía fuertemente el padre de Tai, burlándose de su mujer.

_ Todavía no sabe cocinar_ añadió Tai, haciendo reir a sus amigos.

_ ¿No deberían estar con sus amigos, niños?_ pregunto la señora Yagami bastante fastidiada.

_ Estamos cansados mamá_ respondió Tai, apoyándose en su amiga pelirroja. Matt lo imito y ella se limito a recibir el calor que le daban los cuerpos de los dos chicos.

_ Podrían aprovechar y buscarse una novia_ comento el señor Ishida.

_ ¡Son todas niñas pequeñas Hiroaki!_ lo regaño su ex mujer bastante indignada.

_ Ya, en el amor no hay edad ni raza_ cito el hombre_ Solo no quieres que Matt tenga novia porque te hará sentir vieja_

_ ¿Porque habría de sentirme vieja?_

_ Porque tu pajarito voló de entre tus alas para irse hacia alguien que de verdad lo quiere y lo aprecia_

_ ¿Que estas insinuando?_

_ ¡Nada! ¡Eres tu la que insinúas mujer! ¡Siempre lo haces!_

_ ¿Yo? ¡Las dos veces que estuve embarazada no me hacías ni caso y me decías que estaba gorda!_

_ ¡Yo nunca te dije gorda!_

_ ¿Ah, no?_

Todos se miraron bastante incómodos, Matt se levanto de golpe; llamando la atención de todos y parando la discusión.

_ ¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo?_ le pregunto a Sora, tendiéndole su mano.

_ ¡Claro!_ acepto ella encantada, tomando su mano y alejándose junto al chico. Los adultos se quedaron mudos.

_ La prueba contundente de la madurez cuando la comparas con la de los viejitos_

_ ¡TAI!_

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida, lo se y no termine mis fics, eso es imperdonable *mirada de Takeru* (?) Es que se rompio mi netbook hace meses y mis padres nunca la mandaron a arreglar, sumando que mis hermanos no me dejan usar la computadora y se burlan si me ven escribir T.T Sumando que empece la universidad asi que estoy mas ocupada que nunca. Hoy pude escribir porque no hay nadie en mi casa y estoy enferma, si, me dejaron engripada y sola xD_**

**_Escribi sobre Digimon porque es mi nuevo viejo vicio *3* Yo desde los 5/6 años pensaba en el Taiora pero cuando pasaron Digimon 02 me enamore del Sorato xD Y me encanta el Takari, como a cualquiera. Son tan tiernos!_**

**_Espero que les guste, porque dudo que pueda volver a actualizar pronto T.T Apenas pueda volvere con Hetalia y mi amado yaoi._**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
